From Now To Eternity
by ElektraLane
Summary: This is the story of Jacob and Renesmee's wedding. A suprise is awaiting as to whom is marrying them. Who is in the wedding party? Who is the suprise groomsman?


_**Disclaimer:**__** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Besides, Stephanie Meyer is a great author! This is all for fun people!**_

I couldn't believe the site before my eyes. He was dressed in a tux. In the cummerbund, you could see hints of gold. That made my heart melt. How was I going to ever express how much that meant to me? I know he did that as a nod to my family. It was just one of the many examples that showed how accepting of my family he really was. Nothing anybody ever said to my fiancée would sway him .I took a deep breathe and turned to my father standing at my side.

I could only imagine what was going through his head. Here I was, his only daughter, his only child, and I was getting married. On the outside I looked like I was eighteen years old. Only those that were closest to me knew I was actually physically only ten years old. I think this was one of the things that bothered my father. Mother on the other hand, she was elated. She knew that Jacob was the best man, only man really, for me. I gently nudged my father with my elbow.

"Daddy, are you okay?" He was looking straight ahead with a glassed look to his eyes.

"Don't worry about me Renesmee. I'm alright. I've just been remembering the last ten years. Your old dad is being sentimental. It's nothing." He quickly smiled at me and gently squeezed my hand.

Up ahead I noticed my mother looking at us and grinning. Mom, Alice, Rose, and Grandma Esme were my bridesmaids. Jake had Seth Clearwater, Quil Atera, Embry Call, and Emmett as his groomsmen. Aunt Rose had refused to be in the wedding if, as she said; she would have to walk with a mutt. Jake relented and asked Uncle Emmett to be one of his groomsmen.

I looked ahead as the notes to a Quileute wedding song began to play. I could see Jake grinning from ear to ear as he looked to where I was. We had decided to get married on the beaches of La Push. The reception would the follow at my family's old house. The reception was the only part that Jake allowed Alice to plan. She had been upset at this, but Jacob had put his foot down (or paws if you wanted to look at it that way.) he insisted that part be his, and his alone to plane. I agreed with him, only having one small exception.

One by one, the girls began their walk down the isle to the waters edge to meet everyone and the tribal Elder. Jake was all for having a preacher perform the ceremony. I on the other hand insisted that we have a tribal Elder that I would choose. I kept the tribal Elder a secret from Jake, as I wanted to surprise his this day. I was hoping that he would love the Elder that I chose.

"Renesmee, it's time." Dad said as the song morphed into his lullaby for my mother. Jacob had wanted something of my father's music in the ceremony. With the blessing of my parents, the lullaby was chosen.

"Daddy, before we go down there, there is something I want to tell you. Thank you for everything. The last ten years have been the best anybody could ask for. Also, thank you for letting me go today. I know I will always be your baby girl anyways." My father just smiled and patted my hand.

I breathed in deeply and walked down the isle with my father. We passed many members of our families. Jacob's family sat in chairs to the right of us while my family sat to the left of us. Even though vampires had an understanding with the Quileutes, the tension in the air was thick. The Denali clan sat still as stone. Never once did they glance over to their right. I stole a quick glance at Garret and noted he was next to Kate. He flashed me a grin. It was very heartwarming to see that his eyes were golden in color. It had only taken him 8 years to fully embrace the vegetarian lifestyle. The last time that he had a relapse was 2 years ago, according to Kate.

Finally we reached the waters edge. I could visibly see my father relax. I know he had a hard time with letting me go, but I think he was okay with Jacob. What father wouldn't have a hard time letting go of their only daughter? I looked up as the Elder cleared his throat. This supernatural wedding was finally underway.

"Men and women, today we have an opportunity to witness a one of a kind wedding. One that no one here present would say they saw coming just eleven years ago." Mr. Black looked at both sides of the guest as he said this. Jacob's father was the only person that I could ever see marrying us. With his failing health, the wedding was his send off in a way.

"Both our cold friends and our animal friends have joined together for this one day. Both sides have ties to my son Jacob black and to Renesmee Cullen. If the two of them weren't so tightly bound to each other, our sides, natural born enemies, would not be gathered here today. We would not be gathered here today on Quileute land to witness this profound and ultimate act of love. Today is a true estimate to what love, understanding, friendship, and compromise can be. With that, I ask who gives this young lady away today?" Mr. Black glanced at my father with a serious look upon his face. I could see my father hesitate as he took a moment to form his words.

"Her mother and I do." My father answered. He stole a loving glance at my mother and then looked at me. With that, he took my hand and placed it into Jacob's. The combination of hot and cold was soothing.

Daddy held our hands together and placed one hand on Jacob's shoulders. He looked him square in the eyes and said, "Son, she is now yours. Take care of my baby girl." They stared at each other for a silent minute and then smiled.

"I will Edward. You have no need to worry." Jacob shook Daddy's hand. He then went to sit down next to Grandpa Carlisle and Uncle Jasper. Grandpa Carlisle smiled at daddy and patted him on the back. How he was able to do this time and time again I had no idea. First he did this with Aunt Rose and Uncle Emmett. Then Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper. Then finally with Mom and Daddy. Granted Aunt Rose and Uncle Emmett did this a lot; he was still a trooper though.

As Jacob grabbed both of my hands, I felt all my nervousness start to creep up on me. I took a 'help me' look at Uncle Jasper and it all went away. I quietly mouthed "Thank you" and turned my head back to Jacob.

I smiled at him. In just a few short minutes, I would be Renesmee Carlie Black. I would no longer a Cullen, except by blood. A shiver of excitement went through me. I turned toward Mr. Black as he began to speak again.

"Jacob Black, do you take Renesmee Cullen to be your partner in life? Do you promise to protect her and care for her, no matter what danger and circumstances may come your way? Do you promise to love and cherish her, to put no other before her for the rest of your existence?" Jacob smiled like the first time we told each other I love you. That smile was what made my world and my heart swell.

"I do." I didn't think it was possible, but his smile got even bigger. There was the promise of things yet to come in that smile.

"Renesmee Cullen, do you take Jacob Black to be your partner in life? Do you promise to protect him and care for him, no matter what danger and circumstances may come your way? Do you promise to love and cherish him, to put no other before him for the rest of your existence?" I took a deep breathe and looked Jacob squarely in the eye.

"I do." My heart felt like it would explode from all my emotions out from my chest. From the look upon Jacob's face, he was feeling the same way.

"From this day forward, let no man, no werewolf, and no cold one break apart. Marriage vows are sacred and not meant to ever be broken. For all of eternity, you two are now one. I Billy Black, the father of Jacob Black and now father-n-law to Renesmee Black, pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Jacob took my face gently in his hands and kissed me so tenderly, I felt me knees go weak. Jake caught me before I could fall. How horrendous that would be on my wedding day! Uncle Emmett would have a field day with that for sure! Jake and I kissed again and smiled at each other.

"Nessie, I love you. I have from day one. You never have to worry. I will always be there for you. I'll be here for your family as well. Baby, anything is possible!" I tried to form a response, but I started to cry. I could only utter one word.

"Jake…" He kissed me once more. Smiling, we turned towards our family and friends. Today was the first day of forever. While I would always be a Cullen, my future was as a Black. Jacob and I stepped forward to start the dawning of a new day. Our family and friends clapped and hugged us as we made our way to Jake's Rabbit. We headed towards not only the old house, but a new age as Jacob and Renesmee black.


End file.
